Alone in My own Heart
by Minako Ann15
Summary: Miyuki is a lonely girl what happen when she found eggs on her bed? Rated T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so im rather new of making fan fiction tittle is Alone in My own Heart.**

**Minako : My first shugo chara fanfic Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**Amu : O.O" are you ok!?**

**Minako : Technically NO!where is my medicine!!!!!!**

**Ikuto :So is this amuto!?**

**Minako :O.o errr dunno?**

**Ikuto :WHY!?**

**Minako :*grin* because I make my own characters -__-**

**-Ikuto sits in corner-**

**Amu :*sweatdropped* SO nothing about me?**

**Minako :Aww amu there sure is something about you in here!^^**

**Amu : Ohhh okay ^^**

**Minako :Now lets go on!!!!!somebody do the disclaimer or…*picks a saw***

**Dia :Minako didn't own shugo chara peach-pit does!**

**Chapter 1: New Day in New School!?**

**Miyuki P.O.V**

"**Miyuki-chan wake up now or you'll be late for your school and it's the first day too."My mom called me again .I hate my whole life! We always moved so I kinda had no bestfriend and how bad I want to feel to have a bestfriend I always alone at school and at house because my mom is busy and my dad had died in an accident.**

"**Yes mom….i'm comin…"I answered back.**

"**Listen Miyuki I really sorry……….." **_**Here she goes again.**_** I thought "I can't send you to school but can you go by yourself!? You won't get lost right!?"**

**Luckily my specialty is I know direction well so I just nodded and said ok then I go to my new school by walking alone. "Man this is so boring!" Yes , boring indeed when someone bump into me and I fall on the ground. "What the heck are you looking at when you walking!?"I heard a voice scolding. When I looked up I saw an orange hair boy staring at me.**

"**Hey !Thats my line you talking about!" I scolded back. The boy had walked off and ignoring me and I was angry that time. I hope I will not see him again.**

**-----Seiyo Elementary-------**

**Nobody P.O.V**

**Its (maybe) another peaceful day at Seiyo Elementary. Amu is looking out of a window thinking of something? The teacher come in the class and greet them "Ohayo minna!we have two new students in our class now….errrr Tachibama san please come in and introduce yourself"**

**Miyuki come in and said "Actually its Tachibana….hello my name is Tachibana Miyuki…"The people in the class just stare at her.**

"**Err….now the second one….please Takashi san please come in…."said Nikaido sensei.**

**And the guy that just bump Miyuki come in the class.**

"**My name is Takashi Ryuuki….yo" The girls are screaming at the scene.(Minako:Fan girls!? o_O )Miyuki realize something then she scream "What the hell!?You AGAIN!"**

**Nikaido sensei said "Its good you two knew each other".**_**Actually its not! **_**They're both thinking at the same time.**

"**So Tachibana san will sit beside Himamori san…"**

"**ITS HINAMORI!" Amu scream back.**

**Miyuki sit beside Amu and just stood silence there.**

"**err hi my name is Hinamori Amu "Amu introduced herself.**

**Miyuki look at Amu and she was sure that she sees three floating blinked at then she said "my name is Tachibana nice to meet you…." **_**Guess this will be a boring day…**_**She thought…**

**-class is over YAY-**

**Miyuki walked back home because she knew her mother is she bump into someone again and fall on top of the someone (Minako: O_O Amu: its you who wrote this….) . She stared at the guy and she knew him and again he is Ryuuki .**

"**Why you!Again ARGH!"She said and then just run back to her house.**_**Did I just see a floating things around him?**_**She thought as she run.**

**She reached her house and as expected there is no one in her house.**_**Its so lonely after father died…**_**She thought. **

**Miyuki goes in her room to change then she fall on her bed. "I wish someone or something is with me and I don't want to be lonely and a quiet girl…..". She fell asleep until the next day when she woke up.**

"**OH MY GOD…there….are EGGS in MY BED?" Miyuki stared at three have a rose pattern, then a bunny pattern ,and then a blue ribbon pattern .What is happening to her? **

**To Be Continue……**

**Minako :There……….**

**Amu : O.O I'm barely in there….**

**Ikuto : AND I'M NOT IN THERE!?**

**Minako : Patient my school had open and I need ideas?**

**Ran : Ganbarre!!!!!  
Minako : Thanks Ran :D so please review?**

**Miyuki : Huh!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minako : I love you all! :D**

**Ikuto : O.O" what does she said again?**

**Minako : *smile like a maniac* I said I love you all..**

**Miyuki : OMG *knock Minako out* maybe she been eating sugar……..**

**Amu : What happen when she eats one?**

**Minako : *wakes up* weeeeeeeeeee*run around***

**Amu : Okay…..**

**Ran : too hyper!**

**Minako : somebody do the disclaimer :D or I'll *picks out a bazooka***

**Amu : Minako didn't own shugo chara! **_**Where did she get that weapon?**_

**Miyuki : but she owns me?**

**Chapter 2 : What is a chara!?**

**Miyuki woke up and saw three eggs in her bed. She widened her eyes and stared in disbelieved. "I-I lays egg!?" She said. Then she began to see a crack at the rose pattern egg . A chara with a rose on her hair with a red dress came out and smile at her.**

"**Hi my name is Rose ,from now on I'm your chara" She introduced herself. **

"**Are you from magic kingdom or what!?" Miyuki said in disbelieved.(Minako: You read too many mangas XDDDD Miyuki : -__-)**

"**Erm no I'm not….i'm from your own heart and maybe I'm you would be selves" Rose answered the question.**

"**Actually my real question is….why are you here!?" Miyuki is confused.**

"**You wish for someone to keep you company last night so I came…" Rose anwerd it.**

"**BUT…OMG Im late for school!" Miyuki said and is rushing around the room to get ready.**

**------Seiyo Elementary------**

**After a few dash and huffing at last Miyuki arrive at school with rose following her. "At last I or we arrive" She said .Then someone greet her on her back and when she turn to look at who greet her and she he found that it is one of the boy in her class.**

"**Ohayo…is that a chara?" The guy said to her.**

"**Kinda……" She said quietly.**

"**Oh sorry..i didn't introduce my self my name is Yamazaki Kai" He smiled.**

"**You can see me? That's mean you have a chara?" Rose asked him.**

"**Yes…His name is Elf" Then a chara that elf-look-like pop out of Kai's bag.**

"**I'm elf….." The chara that wear green shirt and had pointy ears said.**

"**Erm nice to meet you Kai….." Miyuki said then rush into the class. When she got into the class some girls whispering at each other and looking at her. Then some they-think-they-are-popular-girls (Minako:WOW O_O Miyuki:o.o Amu: We have that in our school?) said to her "Hey you is with Yamazaki kun just now right? What you two talking about?" The girls said suspiciously.**

"**err nothing….bye….."Miyuki wants to run.**

"**Hey wait!" One of the girl grab her hand.**

"**Chara changy Time!!!!!!" Rose said. A rose petal pin pop out at Miyuki's hair.**

"**I'm sorry….you girls that think they are popular! Let me go or I'll kick your ass out here!" Miyuki said with a smile. The girls were shocked then they back off and run away.**

"**WHAT THE HELL I'M DOIN JUST NOW?" Miyuki said with a wide mouth.**

**Amu who had seen the accident and had seen Rose beside Miyuki approach Miyuki and said to her. "I see so you have a chara…whats her name" Amu said rather politely.**

"**You see her so…..thats mean you have one?" Miyuki said.**

"**Actually I have three that out of the eggs and one still in the egg…" **

"**Hello my name is rose……" Rose bow to them.**

"**Our name is Ran ,Miki and Suu" Ran said.**

"**Dia is still in her egg desu…" Suu said.**

"**Hi…" Miki said**

**Amu said " So this is your chara Miyuki? Ohh sorry I call you Miyuki can i?"**

"**I'm fine with that…then I call you Amu…Can i?"**

"**I'm fine with that" Then they two laugh together. **_**Daddy I have a friend now..**_

**-----Royal Garden------**

**Amu introduced Miyuki to the guardians. The Tadase said (Minako : *crys* Amu: Why? Minako: I actually spell Tadase name the right way!!waaaaaaaaaaa *wash hands* Everyone except Tadase : *sweatdropped*)**

"**So Miyuki you still have two eggs that haven't hatch yet?"**

"**Ya….."Miyuki said .**

"**So she can be a part of guardian righ-"**

"**YO" someone is on the roof greeting them**

"**YOU THEIVING CAT!!!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE!? GO AWAY!" Tadase scream at him.**

"**Aww can I see my little Amu here" Ikuto said while putting his arm around Amu's waist.**

"**I'm no-not YOURS" Now is Amu time to scream.**

**Miyuki just stand there and looked at them. **_**When is this gonna end?**_**. Then she swear she could feel someone is stalking her and when she turn around it was Ryuu . **

"**Hiyo" He said coolly.**

"**What..why are you here!?" Now she is screaming .(Minako: screaming section *put plug on ears*)**

"**Just wandering…nice chara you have…" He said again.**

"**You have a chara!?" Rose asked.**

"**Yo" a Tiger like chara pop out "I'm Ted"**

"**Boring…I come because I'm calling Ikuto to come back" Ryuu said**

"**Then YOU ARE FROM EASTER" Tadase said(more like shout) **

"**Sorta duh oi ikuto you wanna play wit your girlfriend for how long?" Ryuu asked**

"**i-I'm n-no-not HIS GIRLFRIEND" Amu shout at him.**

"**Amu that's hurt…" Ikuto make a painful voice and face.(Minako :ITS FAKE! Ikuto: But girls love it *winked* Fangirls :Kyaaa~ *faint*)**

"**YOU THIEVING CAT!HOLY CROWN" Tadase wanted to hit Ikuto with your holy crown.**

"**Aww this is how you treat you onii tan!?" Ikuto said to Tadase.**

"**OI IKUTO FAST A BIT WILL YA?" Ryuu said**

"**Alright…Bye my little strawberry" Ikuto said to he leap off the roof leaving Amu blushing furiously.**

"**Who is that!? What is easter!?" Miyuki asked the guardians.**

**----------when it time to go back at home------------**

**Miyuki had been told about easter and what the reasons of the guardians. But she don't want to join the guardians for some reason. When she reach her home ,surprisingly her mother was there.**

"**Miyuki I had a great news to you" She said.**

"**What mom"**

"**I'm not leaving"**

"**that's great amd?"**

"**I'm getting married"**

"**WHAT!?**

**To be continued….**

**Minako : O_o uhhhh**

**Amu : ohh**

**Ikuto: I GOT TO TEASE AMU! YESSSSSS**

**Tadase: what do you mean by spelling my name!?**

**Minako : *whistling* what what!?**

**Amu : yah what do you mean?**

**Ikuto : I know what she means *smirk***

**Miyuki: O_o okay**

**Ryuu: -__- duh**

**Minako : Bwahaha that's all now please read and review :D**


	3. Author's note

Author's note:

I'm sorry if I make my OC have three charas…I didn't mean to do that…XD Its all came to my mind so I just write it without thinking..and school is killing me argh! And I didn't mean to overpower Amu.. seriously I like Amu and I didn't mean too overpower her!!!!Sorry..i'm just stress because os studying too much….=) if I overpower her I'll make my OC can have chara transformation without Amu there =|…I'm not really sad of only having a few review…im happy if people read my story…I make this mistake because its my first time….so sorry…LOL now im feeling stupid XD! Too Meikyuu Megami thanks for the advice ^_^ but I had make a decision..i'll stick too my story…so sorry about that…you can curse me for this =D im not trying to be rude __ *bow*

-minako ann15- ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Minako : Funny how my dream come true~**

**Amu : Whats wrong?**

**Minako :Its that a fault I'm singing!?**

**Everyone : …………**

**Ikuto : Weird**

**Bunn : She just insane here….**

**Rima : Who are you?**

**Bunn : I'm her friend…if you laugh at my name I kill you!**

**Everybody : *sweatdropped***

**Ran,Dia,Suu and Miki : Minako doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Minako : Lalala~**

**Chapter 3:~ MOM getting MARRIED!?**

**Miyuki P.o.V**

**I couldn't believe this mom HAD forgot dad THAT FAST!?**

"**I hate you! YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND DAD!!!" I said then I run to my bed.**

"**Miyuki!!Get back here" She said and as I would go back to her in this situation!**

**Normal P.O.V**

"**Miyuki….don't cry…." Rose said to comfort Miyuki.**

"**Why shouldn't i? I HATE IT!!!" Miyuki said at Rose. Then a crack form at the bunny pattern egg and out came a bunny chara . "Yoho I'm Usagi-chan"**

"**Huh!? Usagi?"Miyuki stared at her. "Don't you have another name"**

"**I have but I won't use it…X3"She said."By the way lets chara change!"**

"**Huh what? Why?"Suddenly a pair off bunny ears pop out of Miyuki's head.**

"**Lets jump!!!! Out of this balcony yay!"Usagi said then she controlled Miyuki to jump from the balcony.**

"**Oh My God! I will die argh!!!"Miyuki shout as she jump down the balcony.(Minako: Uh uh I wanna try that!!! Ikuto: Want me to jump with you!?*winks* Minako:Let me thinks umm nope*walks off* Ikuto: Tough girl..)**

"**Its fine" Rose said while following them."Its not like you will fall.."**

"**I won't ? But ahhhhhhhhh too high!"Miyuki said as her soul comes out.**

**----a few minutes later---**

"**Where am i?" Miyuki asked her two charas.**

"**Just on your roof…"Rose said as she sips some tea.**

"**Where did the hell you got the tea?" Miyuki asked.**

"**Somewhere…Wanna know?" Rose said and give Miyuki a deathly glare.**

"**No…" Miyuki said and then it became silenced.**

"**Waa looked at the stars!" Usagi break the silenced. "its twinkling and beautiful desu"**

"**Ya…I hope I'm like the stars…twinkling and shining…" Miyuki sighed. "By the way…erm how to get down here?"**

"**Lets jump again!" Usagi said.**

"**What!? Noooo" Miyuki shriek at her chara.**

**---The tomorrow while walking to the school----**

"**I cant believe you make me jump again!" Miyuki said to her charas.**

"**Believe it then desu…" Usagi said.**

"**Good morning Miyuki" A voice greet Miyuki.**

"**Oh its..Amu…Good Morning.."Miyuki said.**

"**I see that an egg had hatch"Amu said as she sees usagi**

"**Haha yeah by the way Amu…"Miyuki looks like she hesitating something.**

"**Yes Miyuki?" Amu looks like confused.**

"**Do that cat guy is your boyfriend?"**

"**Huh what!? Nooooo" Amu blushed.**

"**Then why you blush my little strawberry?" A voice came at Amu's back.**

"**What!!!? I-Iku-IKUTO!?"Amu stuttered a bit. Miyuki is hiding her laugh behind the scene.**

"**Aww Amu that's hurt when you say no…"Ikuto said and well apparently he makes fake hurt face.**

"**Amu I'm leaving now…Bye…Good day isn't it!?"Miyuki said as she run into her class.**

"**Miyuki you're not helping me!!!" Amu shout at her.**

"**Anyway Amu I need to go my kitten"Ikuto said.**

"**When did the hell I am your kitten?"Amu said.**

"**So you like strawberry then?" Ikuto asked as he smirk.**

"**What!?" Amu is about to fight Ikuto when she sees Ikuto had already walk off and she was sure it was with a smirk.**

**-----at the class----**

"**Thanks Miyuki for 'helping' me"Amu said at Miyuki who was laughing.**

"**No…HAHA…Problem…HAHAHAHA"Miyuki answered it.**

"**So Miyuki do you have someone you like?"That questioned somehow make Miyuki silenced a bit.**

"**Erm…once but it turns out it was a failed one…."Miyuki said as she smiled.**

"**I'm sorry…" Amu said but Miyuki said its okay to Amu.**

"**Good morning Tachibana san…"Kai suddenly greet Miyuki.**

"**Ohh good morning Yamazaki san…" She answered back.**

"**Have a nice day" He said as he walked off.**

"**What a weird guy…" Amu said.**

"**Don't you know he have a chara?"Miyuki asked.**

"**I know but when we invite him to join Guardian he seems angry and stomps the way, don't you want to join guardians?"Amu asked and make puppy eyes.**

"**Err sorry I still thinking about it…" Miyuki said. **

"**Its okay even me at first time refuse it." Amu remember her first time meet the guardian. Suddenly Ikuto popped out from her mind. "Ahhhhhhh go away"**

"**Who?" Miyuki .**

"**Hahaha nothing" Amu said when suddenly they hear 'Muri muri' voice.**

"**What is that?" Miyuki asked while pointed at an egg with an X on it.**

"**X egg" Amu said. "We must fight it"**

**To be continued…**

**Minako: I hate my bro…*kicks some can***

**Suu : Why?**

**Minako : Its because he turns on the ghost stories just when I wanna watch the tv and the ghost suddenly appears and I nearly got a heart attack.**

**Yaya : Nooo Yaya hate ghosty stories**

**Minako : Hey why they are only girls here?**

**----somewhere where the guys are----**

**Ikuto : Lets make a bet guys **

**All guys from s c: What!?**

**Ikuto : Lets see who Minako likes?**

**Kukai : errr ikuto behind you…**

**Ikuto : Minako behind me right?**

**Minako : Yes ikuto….*evil grin***

**Ikuto : NOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kukai : Please read and review *thumbs up***

**Ikuto : Please anything but that!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Minako: Hi everyone! Wait! Where is Ikuto and Amu?**

**Kukai: Well first they are talking….**

**---Flashback----**

**Ikuto: BOO**

**Amu: Ikuto cut it out!!!!**

**Ikuto: Amu I can't stand it!! Minako not here sooo *picks Amu bridal style***

**Amu: Hey what!? Huh!?**

**Ikuto: *takes amu into some random room***

**----End of flashback----**

**Minako: O_O what….the….heck!?**

**Nagihiko: Is she going to burst?**

**Rima: Nope…**

**Minako: Nice guess Rima I'm not =D**

**(Sound from the room) Ikuto: Wtf!? Amu got a pepper spray!!! And she is spray- aaaaaaaaaaah**

**Minako: Can we politely go on?**

**Ran, Miki and Suu: Minako didn't own shugo chara in any method of way whatever…**

**Ikuto : MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 ~ Mom and daughter's bond!**

**Miyuki widened her eyes. **_**Okay first some noisy charas then X egg to be nourished!!?.**_**She thought.**

"**So…what we gonna do?" Miyuki asked Amu .**

"**Erm why don't you make the x eggs stick together and I can easily nourished them?" Amu gives a genius decision.**

"**Okay..." Miyuki said. "Petal Roses!!!" **_**OMG what the hell I just say? Why there are many nice smelled roses in front of me attacking the x eggs aaaaaaaaaaaah **_**.**

"**Nice way Miyuki….the x egg had been in the right place now…." Amu encourages Miyuki that seem confused.**

"**Now the last step….Negative heart Lock On! Open heart!!" Amu nourished the X eggs.**

"**Cool……" Commented Miyuki as she sees how the eggs where nourished. "And sparkly"**

"**Lalalala….huh!? What did I miss?" Usagi suddenly appear with a bundle of carrots.**

"**Where did the hell you got that?" Miyuki asked Usagi.**

"**Somewhere….bleh" Usagi said as she stuck her tounge at her owner.**

"**Usagi…….you're annoying…..and grrr making me angry" Miyuki said and pinched Usagi cheek.**

"**But you're cute when you angry" Suddenly Ryuu popped out behind her and make her fall on him.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAH sorry gomen gomen" She stuttered as she stands up.**

"**I rather like that position…" Ryuu said as he smirks. (A/N: he reminds me of someone….)**

"**So Miyuki…I will leave you here with Ryuu if you want...hehe" Amu teasing Miyuki.**

"**NO! WE COME TOGETHER WE GO TOGETHER HAHAHHAAHA! Bye…"Miyuki blushed and drag Amu away…makes that far away from Ryuu.**

"**Dumb girl…" He said but in his mind he is thinking about Miyuki. (A/N: O_O who write this!!! Brown: ……you….)**

**-----At the "peaceful" class---------**

**Miyuki is hearing Amu explanation about why X eggs can exist. **

"**Oh…so the guardian job is to nourished them back?" Miyuki asked Amu.**

"**Yah…" Amu said.**

"**So why does the prince head boy want the embryo…?"Miyuki asked again.**

"**I'm….NOT A PRINCE IM A KING YOU FILTHY COMMONER!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tadase that just walking to them heard the conversation.**

**Miyuki sweat dropped. "Sorry?"**

"**It's okay…we used to that…" Amu said as she sweat dropped.**

"**Amu…"Rima suddenly appear behind Amu.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RIMA DON'T DO THAT!" Amu was shocked and er... screaming?**

"**We need to go to Royal Garden…" Rima said to Amu.**

"**Okay…Do you want to come Miyuki..?" Amu asked Miyuki.**

"**Nope…my mom asked me to come back early…" Miyuki said as she remembered her mom's voice when she called her phone. **_**It's some kind of sad… **_**She thought.**

**----Yay time to go back!!!woot!woot!-----**

"**Rose!Usagi! Hurry up!!!!" Miyuki is trying to persuade her charas to fly faster.**

"**I don't want to rush!" Rose shouts at her owner.**

"**I can't fly any faster…" Usagi said lazily.**

"**The TV show about flowers is going to start soon Rose!" Miyuki say as she sighed. "And I there will be carrots for desserts at home…."**

"**LETS HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rose and Usagi drag their owners to their home.**

**-----In front of the house-----**

"**Wait….the show is at Sunday…THIS IS TUESDAY!?" Rose screams at Miyuki.**

"**Wait…I remember…. I hear your mom say there is NO DESSERT TODAY!?" Usagi also screamed at Miyuki.**

"**Well…you two fly so slow…and your mind might be slow…uh…I'm home…"Miyuki said as she ignored her noisy charas and open the door just to see…her mom crying!?**

"**MOM why are you crying!?" Miyuki asked her mom.**

"**I…was cheated Miyuki….He cheat….ME!" Her mom continues to sob loudly.**

"**Sorry mom…I can't do anything…." Miyuki said sadly to her mom.**

"**It's okay…it's all my fault….if I considered you feeling…I wouldn't be like this…It's stupid to replace your dad…" Miyuki's mom said as she hugged her tight.**

"**Mom its…okay….if I get that bastard! I KILL HIM!" Miyuki said as she hugged back.**

"**Thanks…You the greatest daughter in the world!" Her mom said as she kissed Miyuki's cheek.**

"**And you the greatest mom" Miyuki said to her mom.**

**The bond between daughters and mom…so sweet!**

**----Somewhere else------**

**Ryuu was sitting on a roof lazily with Ted.**

"**I'm boring Ryuuki!!!!" Ted said.**

**Ryuu is totally was not there. His mind was thinking about someone.**

"**RYUUKI!!!!!!!" Ted shouts at his owner.**

"**What…." Ryuu said lazily.**

"**I'M BORING!" Ted said.**

"**Then…tomorrow we going to tease someone…" Ryuu said to his chara.**

"**Yay…..but who!?" Ted asked in confusion.**

"**You'll see…" Ryuu said as she lay down to see the stars.**

**To be Continue!**

**Minako: So…Hows Ikuto!?**

**Amu: Well…having peppers in his eyes? Yes he is okay!**

**Rima: Oh…**

**Minako: O_o okay! Btw I need to go! Byeeeeeeee**

**Suu: Please read and review desu!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Minako: Hi again!!!**

**Usagi: You late!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: She is up to something!**

**Minako: O.O I always up to something and I'm proud of it!**

**Everyone:*sweatdropped***

**Minako: XD so let's continue…-**

**Yoru: Ikuto nya…I brought a yarn of threads….*falls* *rooms get messy***

**Minako: …….what…m-my…room…**

**Utau: She is gonna burst…**

**Yoru: Minako didn't own Shugo Chara and I will be dead by…NOW!**

**Minako: You little chibi cat!!!!!!!!!! I WILL BURN YOU TO HELL!!!!!**

**Ryuu: Better skip this part!**

**Chapter 5 ~ a day full with trouble…**

"**Miyuki…here's your bento" Miyuki's mom gives Miyuki a lunchbox.**

"**Huh!? But you never give me lunchbox before…." Miyuki said awkwardly.**

"**I'm going to start giving it today…" Miyuki's mom said while smiling at her.**

"**Okay…" Miyuki smile back.**

**----On the way to school----**

"**Wow Miyuki…your mom change A LOT" Usagi said while following her owner.**

"**Well its good isn't it?" Rose interrupts her sister.**

"**Don't know…well I feel happy somehow…" Miyuki said while smiling.**

"**Yo…" A voice greeting her from behind.**

"**Hello…err Ryuu you to close to me…" Miyuki said while slightly blushing. Ryuu's face is an inch from hers.**

"**But it's fun to view your face from here…" Ryuu said smirking.**

"**Just LET ME WALK PASS!!!" Miyuki pushed Ryuu and ran swiftly to school.**

"**Entertaining…" Ryuu said as he walked to the class**

**-----In the class----**

"**Everybody...today we going to change our seats place…" Nikaido sensei announced to the class. "We going to take the numbers and it will take you to your new place."**

"**I hope we sit beside each other Miyuki!" Amu said to her friend.**

_**And I don't hope I sit beside that pervert boy. **_**Miyuki thought as she prays.**

**A few minutes passes and all students have received their seats. Amu sits beside the windows while Rima sits beside her. Miyuki sits behind Amu and guess what!? Ryuu got a sit far away from Miyuki and she was grateful…when suddenly…**

"**Sensei! I can't see from here!" Ryuu who was sitting behind make a complaint. "Can I change place?"**

"**Umm okay you may change place with…" Mikado sensei is looking at the good sit.**

"**I think the sit beside Miyuki is the best sensei" Ryuu make a suggestion.**

"**Alright Ryuuki kun…you two may change sits." Nikaido sensei approves the change of sit.**

**The girl who was sitting beside Miyuki gladly gave Ryuu the seat (A/N: Fan girls *roll eyes*). Ryuu smirked at Miyuki as he sits at his new place.**

"**Damn! Just my luck!" Miyuki mumble.**

**-----On the way to home----**

"**Miyuki…plsssssss" Amu is pleading Miyuki to join the Guardians.**

"**Erm…uh…okay…" She said as she sighed.**

"**Then…see you at the Royal Garden!" Amu said as she follows Rima to...somewhere?**

"**Huh!? Now? What?" Miyuki began to panic and then she sighed.**

**----At Royal Garden! ------**

"**Guys we've now have a new member…we called her by hearts. (lol?) **

"**Can I go back now?" Miyuki said as she wants to hurry back home.**

"**But the meeting is not over yet Tachibana-san" Tadase said.**

"**Well…okay…" Miyuki sighed.**

**-----When the meeting is over (at last) ------**

"**I'm soo tired…" Miyuki said as she dragged herself along the road.**

"**I DEMAND CARROTS! THERE IS NO CARROTS AT THE MEETING!" Usagi is screaming beside her owner.**

"**Shut up!" Rose scolded her sister.**

"**Miyuki…is not that tiring?" Amu said as she walking home with Miyuki.**

"**Yeah…" Miyuki sighed again.**

"**Hey Amu…" A voice whispered at Amu's ear that make her jumped out of fright.**

"**WTH!? …i-Ikuto!? What are you doing HERE!?" Amu stuttered.**

"**You look cute Amu" Ikuto said as he smirks.**

"**Love scene desu" Suu said.**

"**The LOVE is firing UP!"Ran cheered.**

"**Ohhhh…." Miki sighed.**

"**Wait…if that ikuto is her that means…." Miyuki looks worried.**

"**I'm here?" Ryuu said being Miyuki and make her startled.**

"**Yohooo" Ted said and greeted Miyuki's chara.**

"**Miki nya~" Yoru greeted Miki.**

"**Yoru…" Miki blushed a bit.**

"**IKUTO/RYUU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Miyuki and Amu screamed together.**

"**Just passing by from the market?" Ikuto said. (He is totally lying)**

"**Finishing my science project?" Ryuu giving his reason.**

"**We didn't even have science project yet…?" Miyuki said.**

"**We have but you don't remember it that's all..." Ryuu said and he walked away.**

"**We had!?" Miyuki looks confused.**

**After Ryuu had gone out of sight, a well-known sound was heard.**

"**Muri muri!!"**

"**X-eggs!!" Miyuki said as she looks at the bunch of x-eggs flying around the sky.**

"**Amu!" Miyuki called Amu BUT she was busy scolding Ikuto.**

"……**HINAMORI AMU!!!! THERE IS A BUNCH OF X-EGGS HERE?" Miyuki shout at Amu. "You can talk to your boyfriend later?" Miyuki said in a very soft voice.**

"**What uhhh OKAY errr….CHARA TRANSFORMATION! AMULET SPADE!" Amu began to chara nari and attack the x-eggs.**

"**Petal Roses!" Miyuki began to distract the x-eggs for Amu to nourish them easily.**

**After a half an hour fighting they manage to nourished the x-eggs and they're so damn tired. Amu still wants to scold Ikuto but when she looks back he had gone away.**

"**Damn he got away!" Amu said.**

"**You can talk to your boyfriend tomorrow Amu maybe?" Miyuki said as she walked really fast.**

"**Yeah…hey…WHAT!? Miyuki!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu was angry and chases Miyuki but she was too fast for her to catch,**

"**Maybe I should do more of Kukai's training" Amu said as she is panting while she was walking home.**

**To be continued!**

**Minako: YO! Sorry I send this supah late becuz I'm supah busy!**

**Ikuto: She didn't even do her homework! (Checks some books)**

**Minako: DON'T OPEN MY BOOK AS YOU LIKE!!!!**

**Amu: hi!**

**Minako: Now IKUTO! Go on A DATE WIT AMU! IT'S BETTER THAN SITTING HERE AND MESSING UP MY ROOM!**

**Ikuto: My pleasure~**

**Amu: HUH!? WHAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *drag by ikuto***

**Minako : Now now plz read and review…*walks away***


	7. Chapter 6

Minako: Yay a new chaps… please enjoy *yawns*

Ikuto: I told you soo…

Minako: Shut up or I give you to all the fangirls out there!!!!

Ikuto: okay….

Minako: please enjoy and *yawns* whatever…*sleeps*

Utau: She really is sleepy…

Ikuto: Want to draw something at her face?

Kukai: Okay!

-Before they manage to draw-

Minako: *dark aura* …..Who dares to interrupt my sleep?

Ikuto and Kukai: *run*

Minako: *sleep* I don't own Shugo Chara if I own it the world is mine then…*mumble in sleep*

* * *

_Thinking_

_(Author's note)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 6 – My Real Wish…**

"Hey Amu…" Miyuki said rather silently.

"Yeah?" Amu answered her.

"What is your wish when you meet the embryo?" Miyuki suddenly asked Amu a random question.

"I don't decide it yet…" Amu said. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Miyuki feel a little sad in her heart only she and her mother knew it but today was the anniversary of her father's death.

She walks rather slowly when she bumps into someone and fall "Ouch! I'M SORRY!!"

It is fate or I don't know… she bump into two people! One is the super annoying Ryuu and one is the quiet nice boy (Minako: for her…) Kai.

"Err sorry for both of you" Miyuki said and began to walk pass through them.

Kai didn't notice the different BUT Ryuu suddenly notice the biggest difference in her.

"Weird…" He mumbled.

"By the way Ryuu" Kai said in his serious tone. "We don't have time for girls! We need to lure the embryo out!!!"

"Whatever loser…" Ryuu said in a bored tone.

"Don't talk like you a smarter than me you stupid tiger!" Kai warned Ryuu.

"First…don't care…second…get out of my face…third…BORING!" Ryuu said and walk away.

-School Time Over-

Miyuki is on top of the school building. She hugs her knees and began to sigh. She misses her father very much….

**Flashback**

"Fatheeeeeeer" Tiny Miyuki run towards her father and hug the father.

"My cutie daughter!!" Her father kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you father!" Miyuki said in a loud voice.

"Me too…" Her father said.

5 years later

"Mama I'm home papa-"Miyuki feel rather shocked when she sees her mom cry.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Miyuki feel rather worried.

"Your father had gone from the world Miyuki…" Her mom said.

Miyuki didn't believe it. She cried for three days looking for her only papa…but she never found him again…

**End of Flashback**

Miyuki feel some drops of tear pour down her cheek. The weirdest thing is she never sees her father's dead body. Her mom said she must bury him early…

"Hey…you look uglier when you cry…" A voice greets her.

Miyuki knew that voice yep she knew it…

"Whatever bastard…" She said to Ryuu who was standing behind her.

"Miss somebody?" Ryuu asked her as well trying to comfort her.

"What do you care!?" Miyuki shouts a Ryuu.

"Just want to be a busybody…" Ryuu said in a bored tone.

Miyuki chuckled a bit at that remarks but then she began to keep quiet again.

"I miss him…" She said.

"Who…? Your boyfriend…?" Ryuu asked.

"My father stupid…" Miyuki said. Ryuu just smiled.

"So…what is your wish…when you meet the embryo…?" Miyuki asked.

Ryuu keep himself silent a bit. His face shows the uneasiness.

"I'm s-s-sorry if it's offending you…" Miyuki ask for forgiveness.

"…I want to make my parents together again…" Ryuu said in a sudden.

"Huh?" Miyuki looked rather blur.

"My parents divorced 4 years ago…" Ryuu said boringly. "Now I'm staying with my aunty"

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" Miyuki feel guilty. "I'm sorry too…"

"I'm not going to forgive you…" Ryuu said.

"W-what!?" Miyuki make a shock face.

"Kidding ugly girl…" Ryuu said as he stuck his tongue.

"Am I that ugly until you call me that?" Miyuki said in an annoyed voice.

"Nope…I said that because…" Ryuu hugs Miyuki and kissed her forehead in a sudden. "Because you captured my heart…"

Miyuki who heard that word became seriously shock and was like 'what the hell he just says?' look. She blushed like a tomato and stuttered just like Amu when she is with Ikuto.

"W-what d-did y-you j-just s-say?" Miyuki asked Ryuu.

"Forget about that…." He said. "I will send you home…"

"EH!?" Miyuki startled when Ryuu pick her up bridal style and chara change with Ted (Minako: Where did he go?) and jump until they reach Miyuki's house.

"Hey! How you know my house!!!" Miyuki asked.

"Easy…I stalk you…" Ryuu smirked.

"W-what!?" Miyuki said.

"Bye….." Ryuu walk away and disappeared. Miyuki still blushing madly outside her house.

Well, the two kids we're not alone. A cat-boy with a pink hair guy is stalking them. Ikuto and Amu…stalk Miyuki and Ryuu… hah!

_That's my student!_ Ikuto thought.

_So Romantic!!!_ Amu thought.

Ikuto then began to smirk and said "Hey Amu…if I send you back home…can you I sleep at your room?"

"PERVERT!!!" Amu shouts at Ikuto.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Minako: that's it -__-

Ikuto: I hope I can sleep with Amu and then we can have s-

Minako: HEY THIS IS RATED T IF YOU MIND!?

Ikuto: Fineeeeeeee

Amu : good it is rated T

Ikuto: I still get to drag Amu somewhere right..?

Minako: ZzzzZzzz

Ikuto: Take that as a yes!!*drag Amu*

Amu: Minako!!!!!!!!!!!!!Noooo!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Please read and review nya~ I'm the cutest chara nya~

Others chara: WHAT I'M THE CUTEST *FIGHTS*

Minako : Stop FIGHTING ALREADY!!!

Aruto : Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7

Minako: HAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO!!!

Ikuto: Why is she laughing like that? O.o

Amu: It because she haven't update for A LONG TIME

Minako: Don't say the word LONG TO ME!

Ikuto: Explain to us where did you go…

Minako: I had gone to meditate in some unknown mountain!

Usagi: Liar! O.o

Sera (her friend): She is busy playing Maplestory knights of Cygnus

Minako: =O you betray me Sera!

Sera: Let's get on with the story! :]

Minako: I didn't own Shugo Chara D: if I own it Ikuto might have become more perverted towards Amu!

* * *

_Thinking_

(Author's note)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Trouble Coming D:**

Ahh… a joyful morning in Japan…. and let's take a look at where our favorite character in Shugo Chara, Hinamori Amu lives **(A/N: meaning her house)**

"Ohayo" Amu as usual greet her family.

"My little sparrow is ready to fly to school now?" Amu's dad asks his daughter.

"I'm not a sparrow dad…" For the thousand Amu explained to her dad that she is not a bird!

"Amu isn't you ready? Your friend is waiting for you…" Amu's mom walks into the living room.

Amu smiles and said. "I'm off then… bye!" She run towards the door and find her friend, Mitsuki waiting for her in front of her house.

"So let's get going?" Mitsuki said to Amu. Amu smiled and dragged Mitsuki far-away from her house.

"So Mitsuki… how was your date with Ryuuki-kun yesterday~" Amu said with a teasing tone.

Mitsuki blushed a shade of red… well make it trillions shade of reds… "I-I-I D-don't know what are you talking about! Haha!" and she walked rather quickly.

I don't know what luck Mitsuki had but again… she bumps into the same person… Ryuu… Jeez...

"Gosh! You really like to bump into me you know…" Ryun said sounding disbelieved.

"It is an ACCIDENT!!!" Mitsuki screamed at Ryuu.

"Well then bye!" Amu said as she run away from the couple.

"AMU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! I WILL GET REVENGE FOR SURE!!!" Mitsuki shout at the top of her lungs.

"Jeez you know what!? I'm going deaf right now…" Ryuu said as he close his ears.

"Whatever… so let's go…" Mitsuki said.

"Where?" Ryuu rather blurred out by Mitsuki's words.

"Go to school idiot! We're late!" Mitsuki said with an annoyed voice.

"Okay… on one condition…" Ryuu smirked.

"What?" Mitsuki were shocked as Ryuu picked her up and kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to carry you… then we won't be late anymore…" He winked.

Mitsuki blushed a bit. She gives up and let Ryuu carried her to school.

-Seiyo elementary-

"We're here princess" Ryuu said as they reached the school gate.

"Can you put me down now?" Mitsuki asked.

"Kiss me first…" Ryuu smirked.

Mitsuki jumped out of Ryuu's arm and screamed. "No way I'm going to did that!"

"You could owe me later~" Ryuu shout at her as she run from him.

By the way at Amu's situation

Hinamori Amu wouldn't believe that the CAT EAR PERVERTED GUY! Would meet her on HER WAY to school!

"Aww Amu… I wouldn't think I'll meet you here!" Ikuto said in a seductive voice.

"Why are you following me?" Amu asked Ikuto with a curious voice.

Ikuto just bluntly point at his high school which is beside Amu's school.

Amu blushed at her own mistake and run towards her school with a red face… redder than a tomato… or anything red… **(A/N: =O there are many red things in the world!)**

Rima pout at Amu. Amu is begging for forgiveness. "I can't believe you're late for school! You had got me, Mitsuki and Yaya late for our classes!" Rima nagged Amu at recess time.

"I'm sorry okay Rima… forgive me" Amu said as she kneeling in front of Rima. **(A/N: Rima bribed me! Rima: Sweetness!)**

"Come on Rima-tan! Just forgive her!" Yaya said.

"Yeah…" Mitsuki said as she taking a bite of her sushi.

"Please Rima… I'll buy your gag book for a month!" Amu said.

Rima eyes glinted. Free gag book for one month? Heaven on earth!

"Okay I guess… I'll forgive you" Rima said hiding her happiness for gag books.

Class time!

Nikaidou sensei as usual… tripped in front of the class when he walked in. All students laugh at him except Rima, Ryuu and Amu.

" Konichiwa class" Nikaidou sensei greets his class. "I know it's late in the afternoon but we had a new student here…"

_Weird… the student should come tomorrow…. It is afternoon for God's SAKE!_ Mitsuki thought.

Just then… the mysterious… late… student… step in the class… making Mitsuki eyes widened. Shocked and disbelieved of what she is seeing IN FRONT OF HER!

"Hi… I'm Ken… Nice to meet you all…." The student introduced himself. That student is not new for Mitsuki. He is… her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

Minako: D: compatibility issues!!!

Ikuto: what is she talking about!?

Sera: Her maple got compatibility issues… SHE CAN'T PLAY IT MUAHAHAHA

Minako: But… but… I just got until level 18!!!

Sera: I don't care =.=

Minako: *cries in the corner*

Suu; While Minako is crying about her online game…. Rate and Review desu!

Sera: Or Minako will…. Stuck in that corner…

Minako: Click that GREEN BUTTON!!! X3


End file.
